The present invention relates generally to waders and more particularly to a breathable wader having a waterproof relief outlet formed therein.
Waders are sportswear that are used by individuals to protect against water penetration while fishing, duck hunting, or otherwise working in a stream or lake. Waders are traditionally rubbers boots that are stepped into and pulled up to the chest of the person. Typically, waders are held up by suspenders or some other type of device to maintain the top of the wader above the level of the water.
Recently, in an effort to improve comfort, waders have been introduced that are lighter, more durable, and completely waterproof yet allows moisture buildup within the wader due to perspiration to pass through to the outside. These xe2x80x9cbreathablexe2x80x9d waders typically incorporate a denier nylon outer shell that is weaved with microporous holes that are small enough prevent larger water molecules from entering the interior of the wader, yet large enough to allow vapor molecules (perspiration) to exit to the exterior of the wader. Thus, a wearer of the wader remains dry and comfortable regardless of weather conditions. To aid in insulating the wader, a layer of insulating material such as Gore-Tex(copyright) or Thinsulate(trademark) liner may be added to the interior of the wader.
One problem with currently available waders is that they typically do not provide an easily accessible relief outlet. Therefore, a person wearing waders must remove the waders, or at least lower the waders below their waist, in order to relieve himself.
One proposed solution to the relief outlet problem was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,159 to Schmidt, in which a waterproof relief outlet having a folded funnel within the chest wader is disclosed. In this patent, a wearer of the chest wader can relieve himself by unlocking the interlocking tongue and then extending a funnel or sleeve through the interlocking tongue. The funnel itself is sealed to the inner surface of the chest wader. When stored, the funnel must be folded in order to ensure it fitting within its allotted space. However, this invention is complicated to use, requiring many steps for an individual to do before being able to relieve his pressure. This problem is exacerbated when a wearer""s hands are gloved or not easily manipulated do to cold temperatures. Further, the interlocking tongue is not waterproof; it requires a cover to ensure that water does not leak into the interior of the wader when the funnel housing is held in a closed position.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need to provide an improved breathable wader having a simplified waterproof relief outlet that prevents ingress of water into the breathable waders not heretofore attainable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a breathable wader having an easily accessible waterproof relief outlet.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, a simplified waterproof relief outlet in a breathable chest wader is provided. The breathable wader has a zipper secured to a center seam therein. The zipper, in its closed position, is completely waterproof and is enclosed at both ends without any additional steps. A wearer of the chest wader can relieve pressure by simply unzipping the breathable wader.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.